racing_managerfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Race 5
Background Manor decided that they will not participate in this race. Quali Race For a Monaco GP, sure it's been an exciting one. From rain, crashes, good passes, no passes, we've had it all. On pole was Jacques Villeneuve after Arrows failed to ship the new parts in time. Schumacher would start alongside him with Hakkinen on P3. Lights went green and Michael got the best of it, taking his Canadian rival into St. Devote and into the lead. He started rapidly extending it before pitting on lap 10 for a scheduled stop - guess why he was on a lightning pace. He rejoined in P6. Vingigenhiem was the first retirement with an oil leak that set a fiery end to his race. Schumacher would not encounter traffic as he was on a heavier fuelload, until the guys around him started suffering extreme tyre wear, Schumacher moved up to second position, but with a broken nose - he had made contact with Jan Magnussen, and cause the safety car. To make the day worse for Arrows, Hakkinen pitted only a lap before the SC got deplayed, therefore jumped by Alesi and Hill in the stops, after failing an undercut. Most of the field stormed into the pitlane for fuel and tyres. More retirements, Hartmann, and Villeneuve. Schumacher rejoined down in 5th place, with teammate Hakkinen in 3rd. The SC pulled in, and Hakkinen made rapid progress passing Hill and Alesi ahead of him. Later Schumacher would also make his charge through the field, and was let through by Hakkinen, as Schumacher was on fresher tyres. Then the rain came, and there were voice miscomms in some of the pitcrews - was it a sabotage attempt? Despite Hill being one of those, he still mysteriously jumped Alesi in the pits. Trulli would retire from his first race for the new Falcon team, after being the faster of the two, along with Barichello, and Coulthard getting a puncture. The race since that point calmed down a bit. When the rain stopped, this time everyone pitted for dries with no issues, BAR having to stack which lost Herbert two places. Arrows would take their first 1-2 of the year, Schumacher winning the race despite early troubles. Hakkinen would make it a great day for Arrows. Hill made a slight attempt to close up but whenever he got too close, Arrows would put the foot down again. But, he did brilliantly hold off Alesi, who had a slight failure in his car that didn't affect him at all, and had to settle for 4th place. 5th was Magnussen, who salvaged what he could at a track that doesn't suit his Mars-Tech car. The final point went to Tora Takagi, who would score his and Asia-Pacific's first F1 points, and put them classified in the WCC and ahead of Manor, Ligier and new teams, Falcon and Cider. Standings DRIVER STANDINGS: Alesi: 25 pts Schumacher: 24 pts Hill: 18 pts Hartmann: 14 pts Hakkinen: 13 pts Magnussen: 13 pts Frentzen: 9 pts Coulthard: 4 pts Villeneuve: 3 pts Irvine: 3 pts Salvatierra: 2 pts Herbert: 1 pt Takagi: 1pt CONSTRUCTOR STANDINGS: Arrows: 37 pts Mercedes: 29 pts Mars-Tech: 27 pts Chip Ganassi: 18 pts BAR Racing: 10 pts McFerrari: 5 pts Brawn: 3 pts Asia Pacific: 1pt Category:Races Category:Season 1 Races Category:M. Schumacher Wins